Catty
Catty is one of the central characters in the entire Gall Force saga, playing major roles in every single work except Rhea Gall Force. Catty is initially introduced as a mysterious crewmember of the Solnoid cruiser Star Leaf, but later it is revealed she may not be what she seems. Introduction Catty is the adorable, short-haired and soft-tempered bridge operator of the Star Leaf's bridge during the events of Eternal Story. She's also one of the youngest members of the ship, Rumy being the only one younger than her. Later on, it is revealed she's actually an android working for the Intelligence division of the Solnoid Central Guard, cooperating with their Paranoid equivalents in performing an operation to succesfully implement the Species Unification Project. Although this means putting the lives of her fellow crewmembers in mortal danger, she does not do this by malice but, rather, in the hopes of ensuring a better future for the Solnoids and a possible end of the war once and for all, especially with the implementation Planet and System destroyers in the war. The subsequent "Cattys" prove to be of a similar mindset, loving all life regardless of affiliation or nature, and always looking for the best way to end conflict without resorting to complete destruction. However, despite her best efforts, and despite the help of her many loyal comrades, there are times when it seems it is completely hopeless. This doesn't deter her, however, of doing what it takes to stop the violence. All Solnoid Catty models are powered by a micro-plasma reactor, which allows them to have a very prolongued life as well as an explosive ending when needed. ''Eternal Story'' As previously mentioned, Catty is introduced as another crewmember of the Star Leaf, although it seems not everyone was acquiainted with her; only Pony had encountered her previously, and only a few minutes before she is moved to the bridge. She is first seen operating the ship's computer, the OX-11, before Elza/Eluza orders the remaining crew to move to decks 1 and 2. Catty is later taken to the bridge by Pony, where she sits around reporting the status of the ship. Unknown to the rest of the crew, Catty had rigged the G-Canceller to make the ship go much faster than the rest of the battlegroup it belonged to, making it get way ahead of the rest and stop at Alpha-12 for repairs. She also signals Paranoid Axis commander Dorn of the ship's status and clearance to begin implementing the Plan. While the battle rages, Catty seems to give time to the Paranoids to plant their bioweapon. When the bioweapon was discovered to be roaming around the ship, Catty was partenered at one point with Elza/Eluza. When they became briefly separated, Catty witnessed Elza/Eluza's blob rape. It was at this point when Rabby began to suspect of her. After Rabby killed the creature Riply-style and Elza/Eluza died, Rabby discovered Catty had never been attached to any of the units in the Star Leaf, which led to Rabby confronting Catty in the bridge. Catty managed to escape to OX-11, informing the computer that she had failed with her mission and that it was leaving everything to it. At this point, the ship's reactors were going critical, forcing the remaining crew (except for Pony, who decided to stay in order to discover Catty's true nature) to evacuate in the Blossom. However, the hatches were damaged, and Catty, in one last act of heroism, forced the doors open, but at the cost of electrocuting her own systems in the process, suffering extreme pain. She was finally put out of her misery as the ship exploded. ''Destruction'' Another Catty android is encountered in the sequel Destruction. This time, Catty is assigned to the Lorelai battlegroup's flagship, along with the rest of the new Gall Force: Shildy, Spea and Amy. After the Lorelai retrieves Luffy and the Bronze-D while passing by Alpha-12, Luffy confronts Catty, questioning her as to what happened to her previous Star Leaf comrades. Shortly afterwards, Catty helps in fending off the Paranoids infiltrating the ship by directing the struggle suit teams. After the Paranoid attack is succesfully repelled, the combined fleets head towards the 9th System, and during this journey, Catty finally reveals the truth about herself, as well as the Catty in the Star Leaf, to Luffy. Some time later, Catty and the new Gall Force discover Supreme Leader Journey's plan to destroy the entire Paranoid fleet, but with the cost of destroying the 9th System and the new species in Terra. Catty joins Shildy and the rest of the Gall Force (sans Luffy) to stop the System Destroyer, and while initially succesful in infiltrating the planetoid structure, they are soon trapped by the automated defense systems. Catty shows her resolves by offering to sacrifice herself using her micro-plasma processor, but she is talked down of this by Shildy, and later the cavalry in the form of Luffy arrives, helping them get through the last defenses and destroying the System Destroyer's core a lá Wedge Antilles. Although succesful, Catty and the rest of the Gall Force are last seen stranded in space, with their mothership destroyed by the System Destroyer. ''Stardust War'' Catty and her comrades are rescued by Uncle-9, and she manages to get herself and the other Gals to the intelligence ship Sardin, where she introduces the true mastermind of the entire Species Unification Plan: Captain Catty Nebulart of Intelligence. Along with Nebulart, Catty reveals the whole nature of the Species Unification Plan, its partial success, as well as the nature of the upcoming battle in Sigma Narse. This leads to the Gall Force deciding to make one last effort to at least preserve the remaining Solnoids and Paranoids. For this the Gall Force travels to the nearby planet of Embryo, in order to reactivate the terraforming devices with the help of the dormant computer there, Elision. Although their plan seems to be promisingly succesful, both sides' leaders undo the Galls' efforts. In one last attempt to at least preserve the memory of the Solnoids, Nebulart tasks Catty and the others to record all the knowledge in Elision in a single microship, the plan being to send it to the 9th System for the new race's use. Catty is last seen launching the data pod towards the System, as both sides' planet destroyers consume everything in Sigma Narse. ''Earth Chapter'' Using the data stored in the pod sent by Catty in Stardust War, the United Nations Mars essentially "rebuilds" Catty. This new Catty seems to "remember" what happened in the Solnoid-Paranoid War, and this is the main reason why she essentially commandeers Lamidia's mission to help the Earth resi stance against G.O.R.N. in order to try and put a peaceful end to the war. She is first seen at the end of Earth Chapter 1, listening to the message sent by Sandy Newman via Melody. After Secretary General Mackenzie accepts the council's plan of sending the Hechatonchier to Earth, Catty and Lamidia decide to hijack the Mars ship Akonkaguya, using it to reach Earth and stop the massive plasma cannon from destroying Australia. After Sandy and G.O.R.N. effectively neutralize the Hechatonchier, Catty and Lamidia allow the crew of the plasma cannon to board the ship, and they later land on the Earth's surface to aid the human resistance. In Earth Chapter 3, Catty is conveniently discovered by Sandy, seemingly communicating with G.O.R.N. through some indirect form. Sandy suspects of Catty after they discover her to be an android, believing her to be an ag ent from G.O.R.N. Throughout the Chapter, Catty attempts to make reason with both Sandy and G.O.R.N., firmly believing that both humans an d M.M.E. can coexist in peace, and desiring to stop the cycle of destruction. However, G.O.R.N. is completely bent on destroying humanity, while Sandy is enraged due to her comrades' deaths. Catty, however, seems to gain Sandy's trust after protecting her from G.O.R.N.'s attacks, and Sandy suddenly becomes a believer of Catty's pacifism. After G.O.R.N. suffers a breakdown due to its "failure" to find any logic in Sandy's words, Catty and the rest of the Earth resistance observe the Mars relief forces' landing as well as the collapse of the M.M.E.'s stronghold. ''New Era'' Catty is still present even 200 years after Earth Chapter. This time, she is aware of G.O.R.N.'s slow and steady takeover of the computer networks in the Solar System. Instead of doing the reasonable thing and at least warn the various authorities, she instead decides to wait at the last moment to save six women and get them out of the Solar System: to the Pleiades Constellation, no less. Throughout New Era, Catty interacts very little with the Gall Force in comparison to her predecessors, as she is captured early on by a now-possessed Nova Universe in order to pursue the Galls. After managing to launch the ship in which the girls are towards Pleiades, Catty is last seen in an exploding space station, saying some deep message about the tragedies brought by hatred. ''The Revolution'' Catty in The Revolution is once again an android modeled after the original Catty Nebulart, who in this timeline was the creator of the Anti-Matter Gun. Catty is now the leader of the anti-war rebel organization Conch, which advocates for the cessation of hostilities between the Solnoid East and West Forces and the return to Earth, as well as the integration of Retrogues (who are essentially males). Trivia *Catty's role in Eternal Story is similar to that of Ash's in the movie Alien: both are androids who are on a mission involving a living weapon. However, unlike Ash, Catty doesn't seem to project any malice towards her fellow crewmembers, and only does it to ensure a better future for the rest of the Solnoids. *Catty has been featured in many of the doujinshi books made by Kenichi Sonoda's group. Category:Beautiful characters Category:Female characters Category:Beautiful Space Girls (as Astronaut)